The Transformation saga
by Mysterious Rai
Summary: This is my second series in making. As far as i know this time it is in the right catagory.


James's Story

This BEGINS the Transformation Saga

Now this story is how Rai (or James) came out to be in the story. The version before the stories will be told some other time. Also one last quick note James and Rai are the same people. Rai is more like a alter ego to James. Now with that we BEGIN!

It all starts at a time before now actually in real world time about 4 or 5 month's after June 6 2006 or the day when I first stared typing this. The day is September 10, 2006 James/Rai is just a normal teen at the age of 15 getting ready for his first day of school as a 15 year old. When things are about to change...

James-Ok now what am I going to do now.

James's stepmom (who is unaware of his alter ego)-are you ready for school??

James.-yes Mam

James's stepmom.-good now you can do whatever you want until you leave.

James.-When you say whatever...

James's stepmom.-You know what I mean

James.-yes Mam

Later waiting for the bus to pick him up.

James.-Yep this is what my life is like. A Boring piece of ... WHAT THE

A meteor almost hits him on the head. Luckily he dodges the lump of rock easily

James (looking at what almost been a trip to the emermgy room).-What the heck is this?

He picks up the rock and nothing happens. He tries several different ways to figure out what it can do but failed. The only reason he kept the rock was because he couldn't throw it away. So he put in his pocket and went off on his own way again until.

James.-hum hum hum wait! didn't put a rock in my pocked?? WHAT THE. It's gone my metor rock is gone It was just in my pocket but now it is GONE.

Well he desided to wait untill after school to look for it.

Later

James.-Ok all i need to do is french and find my rock so where did it go??

1 Hour later

James Dang it I lost it oh well I better head home.

He trips and does a face plant into a pile of cat poo.

James.-Yuck! Ok what tripped me?(looking around) Ha I found my Rock.

That night

James.-Ok I am almost asleep. zzzzz. (says some random french word)

ZZZAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

James.-OUCH!! Ok the rock must respond to french. Now what do I need to say???

He looks though a french book and after trial and painful error ( a lot of zapping and a lot of burns) He finds what to say.

James.-Ok now we are getting somewhere. (He-the words in french)

Rock.-Activating... Starting up...Boot Completed...Showing Current Chosen One.

James (in awe).-Holy cow. Now this is is is wow!

This "Rock" is actually a mini Computer from space!

James.-Ok now lets see here the chosen one looks like a normal person. French girl apparently. With Greenish Eyes. Oh and long blonde hair to. Looks to be childish or at least not a full grown person.

Now how did this piece of complex machinery get all the way here? When the intended target was somewhere in France? (finds a screw hole) Aha. Now we are getting some where.

After some tinkering done by James a weird powder like substance comes from the rock and is inhaled be James.

Rock.-Self defense Activating! SLEEP NOW!

James.-What The !!!! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He falls asleep unable to fight the "gas" from knocking him out.

Later (about 1 week later) he awakes!

James.-ok Where am I ? ( looking around)

Doctor.-He Awakes!!

James (wild. sayseyed and in a state of panic).-how did I get here and how long have I been out?

Doctor.-You have been out 1 week at least. Also we are wondering how did you "fall" asleep?

James.-oh I must of overworked or something.

Doctor.-you need to stop doing that ok??

James.-ok can I go home?

Doctor.-No we need to runs some more tests.

1 week later

Doctor ok you are free to go after you tell us about this parasite we found in you?

James.-PARASITE!!! Uhh I don't know. Can I go home?

1 day later after he comes home.

Ok now back to school.

After about 5 months of school. The time now is April 18, 2007. He finds out some good news.

James.-Hey info came in about the trip to Europe.

The rock has been missing since the day he went into the hospital. Funny he can't remember anything about the incident except the rock.

That night

James's Stepmom.-ok I heard of the trip now all I need to do is hid this.( hides the trip info.)

That morning

James. saysYawnnnn. Ok Now where is the trip info at?? ROB!!!

Rob.-don't look at me

James.-ASH

Ash (16 years old).-Mom James's blaming me for stuff

James (in thought) ok if it wasn't the three of us then it must be. (done thinking) Busted Mam

James's Stepmom.-What

James.-Give it back

James's Stepmom.-You can't boss me around

That night

James (sneaking around at night).-ok just look here and aha.

That Morning (Ya I know this is getting stupid but creating a background story on just 1 character is really hard)

James's Stepmom (mad that she got outsmarted). saysok you still can't go on that trip we don't have the money for it.

James.-I do I saved up Birthday money and allowance since then.

Well he found more info on this chosen one (cameras are really useful). And though his network he found a name. The name was Mikka. But that was all the information they found on her.

On the Last day of SCHOOL.

James.-Ya I survived!

Weresheep and Flaming Stick Guy.-We to. (yes I know these morons in the real world. Now this will get interesting since I remember them now.)

Weresheep.-So Flaming Stick Guy are you going to my house for month?

Flaming Stick Guy.-I am

Weresheep.-Good how about you Rai?

James.-no I have a trip to Europe to go to.

Weresheep and Flaming stick guy.-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James.-Turn down the Drama Guys are you single celled organism or Humans?

Weresheep and flaming stick guy.-you know we will find a way to come. We have to be there when You get kissed be a french Girl.

James (turning red).-Whoa what are you talking about.

Weresheep.-tell him what you told me

Flaming stick guy.-I know about the French Girl you have been talking to through MSN.

James(turning redder).-How did you know??

Flaming stick guy.-I have sources to. And I was fishing for dirt or an excuse to go with you.

Weresheep and Flaming stick guy.-Hook, Line, Sinker

James.-DANG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So you can't join me you have to pay a lot of money.

Weresheep and flaming stick guy.-We have a way. So all you need to do is Expect the Unexpected.

James.-When you say that I worry a lot. Remember the last time you that.

FLASHBACK

During winter holiday

Weresheep.-do you want to go outside?

James.-How can we when we are snowed in????

Flaming stick guy.-I could melt us out.

James.-You are not on fire bud that is just your name.

Weresheep.-That gives me an idea. Hey do you still have that bottle of deodorant spray, Rai?

James.-Ya

Weresheep.-Well I have a match so we can make a Flame Thrower.

James.-I don't think that would work

Weresheep.-Yes it would all you need to do is follow that old motto of yours what was it now??? Expect the expected? or something like that.

James.-Expect the Unexpected

Weresheep.-Ya that's it. OK now hold that (gives James the can of Deodorant Spray) and flaming stick guy help me with the match. Ok that's it. Now spray Rai.

James.-Ok

BOOM!!!

Beep beep beep( fire alarm's going off.)

End of Flashback

James.-I still have medicines to take from that epidemic. And I am still not allowed to go almost anywhere, and I can't be near fires or very flammable stuff.

Weresheep.-that was a one time thing.

James.-Rrrrrrrrrright. Well whatever happens I want NO involvement with this next scheme of your guys

Weresheep and flaming stick guy.-ok Well try not to involve you.

( later at a Park)

Weresheep and Flaming stick guy.-Now we did are side of the bargain now do you side.

James's stepmom.-ok I'll help you sneak aboard the plane.

(back at the last day of school.)

Computer.-You got mail

James.-Who is this from? Hey its from plantsaregood!

Dear Raiman1

I heard that you are coming here in France. I hope to see you there. In fact I will be in the area that you come to, or at least I will try to be there

Love From

Plantsaregood

( RAIman's note.-Did I mention how much they like each other??? Oh and before I forget They know almost everything about each other. In fact his grandma use to know her dad in real life so they worked together to get them to meet online)

James.-Yippy

(at the airport on the getting ready for the trip to France.)

James.-I still don't know and don't want to know why you guys decided to tag along and join me with luggage bags.

Weresheep & Flaming stick guy.-It is for us to know and for you to find out.

(passing though the security scans just as James's stepmom)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Security Guard 1.-ok these scanners show a Vast pot of evil. Just like the hijackers from 9/11

(A moment of silence for the fallen innocent lives of that tragic event in U.S. history.)

(Ok to prevent the waste of space & paper the moment is finished.)

Stepmom ( this is still James's Stepmom but i am shortening it to save up space.).-I have you out numbered 1 to 2.

Security Guard 1.-Yea whatever CHARGE

The second gaurd charges while the first one stops in the nick of time

BOOM

Stepmom.-nighty night

The second gaurd falls shamfully.

Security Guard 1.-I need back up call the army and the Air Patrol we have a situatuion.

Stepmom.-Bring it (taunts)

Stepmom (whispers to Weresheep and Flamming stick guy) My side of the bargain is done now MOVE!!

Weresheep and Flamming stick guy.-YES MAM.

They hurry up to catch James who walked off as he didn't hear or care about what was happening to his stepmom.

Later

Knocked out Gaurd bodies lie everywhere.

stepmom.-I surrender take me away.

Security Guard 99 About time I was the last one

stepmom.-O were you??

Boom

She picks him up and throws him out the window of the **20TH Floor** of the building.

Security Guard 99.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAVE ME OH GOD PLEASE SAVE ME.

Crowd of people (looking at the something or someone build something right infront of them) It's a builder. No it's a pit crew. NO it's It's the author Raiman and Is that ??? CHUCK NORRIS!!!!!!

Raiman.-It is not his time to die yet.

Chuck Norris.-I'll slow him down a bit and you know what you need to do.

Well he saftly floats down because Chuck Norris Jumps up 15 stories and slows him down while Raiman timewarps a bunch of pillows and saves him.

Raiman.-Our work here is done

Chuck Norris.-yep UP UP AND AWAY!!!

With that he flys off

Scratch and Grounder ( from Weresheeps stories ).-Darn it we missed them again!!!

Oooook. That was Random.

Back to James's time. Aboard the plane about 2 hours into the flight.

James.-all i need to do now is take some pics for Weresheep and Flaming Stick Guy so i can show them how my trip was.

He picks up his cellphone to check up on Weresheep and Flaming Stick Guy but intercepts a disturbing call.

Weresheep.-Phase 1 Complete. Now we wait for this plane to land. Right Flaming Stick Guy?

Flaming Stick Guy.-Yep, Rai wouldn't think that we would be getting to France as well.

Weresheep.-Rember we need to get off after Rai does.

Flaming Stick Guy.-But wasn't it nice of James's Stepmom to help us stole away on the same plane as RAI? And give's us all this cool spy gear. Also she this was all free if we can spoil RAI's date with his Girlfriend.

Weresheep.-SHHHHH SHUT UP YOU MORON. THIS ISN'T A SECURE LINE.

Flaming Stick Guy.-Ok ok me sleepy. Good night sheepy. zzzzzzzzzzzzz (falls to sleep)

Weresheep.-Ok, Weresheep out good night Flaming Stick Guy.

Call ends

James.-OOOOk so thats what they meant.

Later ( when the plane lands)

James.-so all i need to do now is turn there plan upside down.

( ring ring )

James.-My phone!

I see you. From Plantsaregood

James (looking around).-ok where is she??

Someone sneaks up and grabs James

James.-Ahh

( RAIman's note. All of this will me translated to normal chat unstead of part French part English.)

???.-Shhhh it's me.

James.-Plantsaregood??

Plantsaregood.-Yep just call me Mikka. Ok?

James.-Ok. Just call me James then. Ok?

Mikka.-So what do you want to do??

James.-First we need to be on the lookout for a couple of Morons. Names Weresheep and Flaming Stick Guy

Second, Well Mikka what to people here in France do for fun??

Mikka.-Well I'll show you. (grabs James and they run off for there first adventrue)

Now If you want to find out what happens next besure and read THE MEETING.


End file.
